


Mosaic: Random Information

by FlyingRedPanda



Category: MCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRedPanda/pseuds/FlyingRedPanda
Summary: Just random information for Mosaic.So far it contains a floorplan for something in chapter 23 and onwardsI might add a Timeline that will slowly update.





	1. Soteria Floor Plans

Figured I should posted these pics up since this is hell trying to describe without going into boring paragraphs of description.

 

 

<https://1flyingredpanda.tumblr.com/post/167648772319/soteria-basement>

The little Square at the bottom is a square meter (about 10 square feet). Weird measurement to use for floor plans but it's what worked out for the settings the grid in Photoshop.  
And yes. This place is ridiculously massive. But considering what they did to make the tunnel system, it works out.  
Been trying to make this spiral thing work as a floor plan for the past year.

 

 

<https://1flyingredpanda.tumblr.com/post/167649421929/soteria-main-floor>

The floor pattern below is the same up here.  
Again the little square is a square meter reference. 

The Couch is weird and fancy. It's a step down onto one petal before another step down to the main zigzag flower ring and then another step to the floor before it's the fancy fire place/pit thing.

Hopefully this picture explains what the couch looks like better than any drawing or words.  
It's in a ring around the fire place. 

Excuse the messiness of it. It's the first time I tried to model something with paper. ><

 

There's another floor. But there's not much to it. Just a smaller swirling flower.

 

I hope this helped clear some confusion


	2. Mosaic Timeline - From Park to Road Trip

 

March 31, 2014 to April 4, 2014 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier movie events.

(It's what I worked out with the help of the Wikia timeline, but when I checked again just now, they've placed it in January.... I'm going to just stick to the start of April)

 

April 4, 2014 - Battle at the Triskelion, (The Helicarriers). Bucky returns to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank and kills Hydra's people still inside until he decides to stop killing.

April 6, 2014 - Bucky talks to someone who gave him a few pointers about being homeless. Soup kitchens, shelters, and the library.

April 8, 2014 - Bucky goes to the library and meets Sparks who teaches him how to use computers and the internet.

April 11, 2014 - Bucky visits the Smithsonian Institute.

April 22, 2014 - Bucky starts waiting at the park.

April 23, 2014 - Bucky sees Val for the first time at the park.

 

 

 

May 1, 2014 - BB02: Pulled Pork Sandwiches - Val buys Bucky a pulled pork sandwich.

May 3, 2014 - BB02 - Bucky and Val talk a bit.

May 5, 2014 - BB02 - Bucky spots Fuller driving away from the park.

May 15, 2014 - BB02 - Val says she'll bring doughnuts.

May 16, 2014 - BB02 - Bucky sees Fuller again, but she's surrounded by Hydra agents.

May 19, 2014 - BB03: Donut for Days - Bucky wakes up next to a dead body.

May 25, 2014 - BB03 - Bucky shows up at the park again. Val's eaten a lot of doughtnuts in the meanwhile.

May 31, 2014 - BB03 - Val shows up at the park all dolled up for a ball.

 

June 1, 2014 - BB03 - Bucky follows Fuller to her home.

June 2, 2014 - BB03 - Val's kidnapping attempt.

June 3, 2014 - BB04: Perfectly Toasted Toast - Eve's Safe House.

June 6, 2014 - BB04 - Bucky's sleep deprived hallucinations. He starts wearing Val's monitoring bracelet.

June 8, 2014 - BB04 - Val leaves the closet.

June 9, 2014 - VA05: Soggy Spaghetti - Bucky hurts himself.

June 11, 2014 - BB06: Slip n' Slide - Val's parents call and Val tells about being kidnapped when she was 8.

June 12, 2014 - BB06 - Bucky gets a bunch of hand bound books to spill his thoughts and memories into.

June 13, 2014 - VA07: A Little Cup of Water - Bucky wakes up with some memory problems.

                       - VA08: Cup Noodles - Val and Bucky work on Amber's protection detail for her trip to Dublin.

June 18, 2014 - BB09: Smoke Twisted Memories - Val baked (probably burnt) cookies.

June 21, 2014 - BB10: Reflections in the Windows - Tools arrive. Val gets started on debombing Bucky's arm.

June 22, 2014 - VA11: Ice Packs - Val finds Bucky in a neighbours home.

June 25, 2014 - VA11 - Bucky's arm sends Val into a wall.

June 28, 2014 - VA12: Demons Inside - Bucky's breakdown. Val's breakdown.

 

July 1, 2014 - BB13: Demons Outside - Hydra's about to find them.

                    - BB14: Frozen Cows - SHIELD and freezer truck problems.

                    - BB15: Stained Ass Carpet - Bucky confronts Val about Gramps.

July 2, 2014 - BB16: Pretty Peach Dress - Fat suit and border crossing with Sparks.

                    - VA17: Fluffy Fluffy Blankets - Bucky joins Val on her road trip.

                    - VA18: Cookie Dough - Val spills about what happened to her when she was 16.

                    - BB19: Cinnamon Bun - Fancy ass motorhome road trip.

July 3, 2014 - BB19 - Bucky baked cinnamon bun.

                    - BB20: Purple Red Oranges - Val's mini breakdown and Safeway.

July 4, 2014 - VA21: Repeat - Val's dream and painted woman on van.

                    - VA22: Kitchen Sink - West Edmonton Mall and fake police.

July 5, 2014 - BB23: CHEESE - Totem pole fun and arriving at Soteria.

 


	3. Mosaic Timeline - Soteria

July 6, 2014 - BB24: Hot Chocolate - Val and Bucky watching over Amber.


End file.
